<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarros e Areia da Praia by Pequena_Anne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480000">Cigarros e Areia da Praia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pequena_Anne/pseuds/Pequena_Anne'>Pequena_Anne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Mechanic Daryl Dixon, Mecânico Daryl Dixon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jesus (Walking Dead), Protetor Jesus (the walking dead), pai solteiro Jesus(The walking Dead), single father Jesus (the walking dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pequena_Anne/pseuds/Pequena_Anne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon é um mecânico do interior da Georgia, extremamente introvertido e com problemas de sociabilidade ele mora sozinho em uma pequena casa seguindo uma rotina monótona e solitária. Paul Rovia acaba de se mudar para a cidade, seu carro para de funcionar algumas ruas antes de sua casa e Daryl o socorre, agora aqueles malditos olhos e sorriso brilhante não saem mais de sua cabeça e pra piorar Paul parece sempre estar por perto se importando com Daryl como ninguém nunca se importou, fazendo Daryl rir e sentir aquelas malditas borboletas na barriga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Jesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Olhos de oceano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, essa é minha primeira publicação e espero que não esteja tão ruim.<br/>Tenham uma boa leitura e por favor, se encontrarem algum erro me corrijam nos comentários.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl recostou-se no carro com um cigarro pendurado nos lábios, tragou devagar deixando a fumaça percorrer seus pulmões antes de soltá-la. Suas mãos estavam sujas de graxa, havia acabado de consertar o motor de um Opala velho que cheirava a cachorro molhado e tequila, o movimento na oficina estava mais devagar ultimamente devido a súbita mudança no clima, a neve começou a cair com mais força, só as pessoas mais corajosas se arriscavam em dirigir nas piscas escorregadias isso fez as ruas se tornassem mais desertas.<br/>	Quando terminou o cigarro o jogou no chão e pisou para apagá-lo, puxou do bolso de trás da calça um tecido velho e manchado e usou para limpar o máximo de graxa que pode e o enfiou de volta ao mesmo lugar, seus olhos pousaram em um homem ofegante que se aproximar da entrada da oficina, ele usava um longo sobretudo por cima de várias camadas de tecido, uma calça preta e botas amarradas no tornozelo. Havia uma touca cobrindo seu cabelo liso que caia sobre os ombros parando sobre o peito e alguns fios grudaram na testa devido ao suor, a cor do seu cabelo era como a areia da praia depois de ser lambida pelo mar, a barba seguia no mesmo tom e era muito bem aparada diferente da de Daryl, que além de ser rala era desleixada e preguiçosa já que ele não se importava muito com sua aparência na maior parte das vezes. <br/>	Ele era um pouco mais baixo e mais magro que Daryl, seu nariz era perfeitamente inclinado para cima, as maças do rosto saltavam em carmim e seus olhos eram grandes, sim, os olhos foram de fato o que mais chamou sua atenção, eram um azul profundo como o oceano em meio a tempestade, Daryl não sabia que poderia existir pessoas tão bonitas assim e se existissem certamente não pertenciam a um lugar como esse.</p><p>	–Com licença.–o homem parou na entrada encarando Daryl enquanto puxava a touca e a enfiava no bolso do sobretudo, os fios antes perfeitamente alinhados e sedosos caíram bagunçados, Daryl imaginou qual seria o cheiro do shampoo, ele definitivamente não era daqui dava para perceber pelo jeito de falar e pelo fato de que a cidade era tão pequena que Daryl conseguia reconhecer quase todo mundo se os visse.</p><p>	–Sim?– Daryl levou o polegar aos lábios mordendo o cantinho da sua unha, situações sociais o deixavam naturalmente desconfortável e era quase impossível não agir de forma estranha quando tinha dê falar com algum cliente ainda mais se essa pessoa tinha uma aparência tão boa quanto a deste homem, Daryl imaginou se ele era um empresário ou um advogado.</p><p>	–Acabei de chegar na cidade, estou de mudança pra cá mas meu carro morreu um pouco antes de conseguir chegar nessa rua. Pode me ajudar?– Daryl viu os ombros tensos do rapaz enquanto ele se aproximava um pouco, ele se perguntou se era apenas a tensão da situação com o carro ou se Daryl o estava deixando desconfortável de alguma forma, talvez estivesse cheirado mal. Daryl estava sujo, cabelo oleoso e roupas velhas, bem, a culpa não era dele, ele era um mecânico e estava no meio do trabalho. Ele se virou e pegou sua caixa de ferramentas, conferiu se o essencial estava lá e se virou para capturar os olhos azuis novamente.</p><p>	–Lidere o caminho.– o homem deixou um suspiro de alívio escapar e seus ombros relaxaram um pouco, ele deus alguns passos pra frente e ofereceu sua mão ao mecânico. Daryl esfregou ela eu sua calça tentando a limpar mais um pouco antes de segurar a mão a sua frente, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua nuca a mão dele estava gelada. </p><p>	–Paul Rovia.– Paul disse com um sorriso genuíno intensificando o aperto de mãos parecendo não se importar com a graxa que sujava sua pele.</p><p>	–Daryl Dixon.– assim que se distanciou do toque tratou de enfiar suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, Paul liderou o caminhou, passaram cerca e 20 minutos de caminhada em um silêncio incomodo para Paul, ele parecia estar se contorcendo para não começar a tagarelar mas sempre que tentava recebia alguns resmungos abafados como resposta então decidiu ficar em silêncio, talvez Daryl fosse tímido ou simplesmente não tinha ido com a cara dele. </p><p>	Passaram por algumas casas e pouquíssimos comércios, como uma pequena loja de artesanato e um brechó com a placa desbotada, não demorou muito para Paul ver o Sedan preto parado ao lado de uma árvore, apressou o passo e inclinou a cabeça para a janela do passageiro onde no acento estava Clementine sua filha adolescente com os pés sobre o porta-luvas balançando em um ritmo agitado, com fones de ouvido provavelmente ouvindo alguma banda punk que Paul desconhecia. Deu algumas batidinhas no vidro tirando a garota de seu mundinho, riu quando Clementine deu um pulinho deixando os fones caírem enquanto uma careta se formava. </p><p>	–Você demorou.– Paul leu os lábios dela atrás do vidro fosco enquanto abaixava seus pés e abria a porta saltando pra fora, se encolheu quando sentiu a mudança repentina de temperatura e Paul teve que conter o impulso de puxá-la em seus braços e cobrir ela com seu sobretudo. Paul cruzou seu olhar com Daryl ao ver que ele fez menção em dizer algo.</p><p>	–O que houve?– Daryl se aproximou deixando os olhos deslizarem pelo carro.</p><p>	–Ele começou a fazer um barulho estranho, fiquei preocupado mas pensei que ele aguentaria já que faltava pouco, então ele simplesmente parou. Tentei dar uma olhada mas não entendo nada de carros, realmente não sei o que pode ter sido.– disse antes de jogar as chaves para Daryl.</p><p>	–Hum.– ele resmungou olhando o chaveiro de coração com uma foto de uma bebê sorrindo, ele presumiu que fosse a garota ao lado de Paul. Colocou sua caixa de ferramentas no chão e abriu a porta do motorista, rapidamente suas narinas foram inundadas pelo aroma de café, sentiu no fundo algo cítrico e muito bom Daryl sentiu-se mergulhando em um jardim repleto de flores de laranjeira. No painel haviam chaves jogadas, papéis de bala e embalagens de lanches, o retrovisor interno prendia um ursinho e alguns enfeites feitos com miçangas.</p><p>	Se acomodou no banco e pelo retrovisor viu uma cadeirinha de bebê com um lençol felpudo enrolado em uma pequena criaturinha adormecida, as bochechas gordinhas estavam coradas e a boca entreaberta. Daryl não conteve o pequeno sorriso, crianças eram algo que ele achava sublime, tão puras e sinceras que faziam seu coração amolecer. <br/>	Colocou a chave na ignição e deu a partida, o motor fez um barulho alto e engasgado mas o carro não ligou, retirou a chave e saiu do carro indo até o capô para procurar a causa do problema. Clementine parecia inquieta andando de um lado para o outro deixando as marcas das botas na neve com os olhos fixos no celular.</p><p>	–O que houve?– Paul questionou dando uma rápida olhada na janela do banco de trás.</p><p>	–Estou sem bateria.– Clementine disse olhando para seu pai com um beicinho, ele suspirou entre um sorriso.</p><p>	–Você vai sobreviver, acredite em mim.– Paul disse bagunçando o cabelo da filha. Daryl sentiu alguém se aproximar e parar ao seu lado.</p><p>	–Sou Clementine, qual seu nome?– a garota perguntou, Daryl a encarou sem entender o que a menina queria com aquilo, seus olhos eram grandes como os de Paul mas eram castanho escuros e os cabelos eram negros um pouco maiores que os do pai.</p><p>	–Daryl.– disse voltando a encarar o motor.</p><p>	–Daryl.– ela repetiu e Daryl encolheu os ombros afundando a cabeça mais ainda tentando se esconder atrás da franja que caia sobre seu rosto. –Eu nunca conheci um Daryl, gosto do seu nome.</p><p>	–Filha, pare de perturbá-lo por favor.– Paul disse se aproximando e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros da garota.</p><p>	–Eu não estou perturbando, quero ver o que ele está fazendo pra aprender, um de nós dois tem que saber consertar um carro.– disse com um sorriso travesso, Daryl abafou a risada crescente em seu peito e tentou não olhar para Paul que estava com a boca aberta e a mão sobre o peito fingindo estar magoado.</p><p>	–Minha própria filha desacredita das minhas habilidades mecânicas.– ela revirou os olhos e bufou vendo Paul soltar uma risada baixa.</p><p>	–O senhor é bom em muitas coisas, mas consertar coisas não é uma delas.</p><p>	–Talvez eu seja bom em consertar pessoas.– ele disse com um sorriso brilhante que poderia facilmente cegar Daryl.</p><p>	–Você têm água?– Daryl perguntou com as mãos sobre o reservatório de água, tudo ali dentro estava muito mais quente do que deveria o que significava que o carro havia superaquecido.</p><p>	–Ah claro, você está com sede?– Paul caminhou até a porta do passageiro e pegou uma garrafa fechada dentro do porta-luvas e entregou ao mecânico.</p><p>	–Nah, seu carro superaqueceu por falta de água no reservatório do radiador, por isso ele parou. Vou esperar ele esfriar mais um pouco antes de colocar a água.</p><p>	–Parece que a senhorita não vai precisar aprender a consertar carros, temos Daryl para salvar o dia.– Paul disse com um sorriso gentil que fez Daryl corar um pouco, esse homem o deixava mais desconfortável que o habitual, ele era muito radiante, não era uma coisa ruim só diferente das pessoas que ele estava acostumado a ver no interior da Georgia. </p><p>	Daryl se perguntou se deveria dar-lhes boas-vindas ou se oferecer para mostrar a cidade, mas a ideia de passar mais tempo ao lado de Paul o deixava inquieto.</p><p>	–Por que a Georgia?– Daryl disse escondido atrás da franja, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.</p><p>	–Porquê eu queria um lugar tranquilo pra criar minhas filhas e aqui me parecia uma boa opção.– Disse Paul olhando com ternura Clementine desenhando na neve com um graveto. Daryl assentiu, ele pigarreou e colocou o polegar na boca mordendo nervosamente e murmurando alguma coisa. Esticou a mão para sentir o motor que já estava fresco e continuou com o trabalho quando terminou fechou o capô.</p><p>	–Bem, quanto eu te devo?– assim que Daryl o informou Paul puxou a carteira e entregou as notas.</p><p>	–Obrigado, você nos salvou hoje.– Paul disse com um sorriso largo exibindo os dentes brancos perfeitamente enfileirados. Daryl respondeu quase em um sussurro, pegou sua caixa de ferramentas e entregou as chaves a Paul.</p><p>	–A neve está engrossando, vamos te dar uma carona.</p><p>	–Não precisa, vou andando.– Tentou se virar para ir embora mas as mãos de Paul o impediram, Daryl recuou com o toque e Paul levantou as mãos no ar de forma pacificadora.</p><p>	–Vamos lá, são uns 30 minutos de caminhada e está nevando, você vai morrer congelado.</p><p>	–Você não precisa.</p><p>	–Mas eu quero.– Paul abriu a porta do motorista e encarou Daryl esperando ele fazer o mesmo.</p><p>	–Pai, devo imobilizá-lo e chutar sua bunda pra dentro do carro?– Clementine disse passando por ambos e parado na porta do banco traseiro.</p><p>	–Vamos Daryl, juro que não seremos uma má companhia.–disse com um sorriso bobo. Daryl se deu por vencido e assentiu, caminhou para perto e todos entraram no carro. Daryl no banco do passageiro e Clementine logo atrás dele inclinada sobre a pequena garotinha que, agora acordada, balbuciava com os dedinhos na boca.</p><p>	–Eu estou com fome, podemos comer pizza hoje?– Clementine estirou o braço e cutucou as costelas de Paul enquanto ele ligava o carro.</p><p>	–Podemos, pizza de queijo e refrigerante de laranja para a minha garotinha.– ele cantarolou pisando no acelerador, Clementine sorriu balançando a cabeça e se virando para olhar a janela.</p><p>	Em 5 minutos Daryl aprendeu algumas coisas sobre Paul Rovia, não que ele houvesse de fato perguntado, mas o homem gostava de puxar assusto. Paul cresceu na Virgínia e se mudou para o Kansas assim que atingiu a maioridade, “queria respirar novos ares” foi o que ele disse.<br/>	Paul não era advogado e nem empresário, era professor de autodefesa e como não havia nenhuma escola pelas redondezas ele arrumou um emprego em uma cafeteria da região. A conversa continuou, Daryl se esforçou para ser gentil e responder o máximo possível, mas, com certeza, não havia dito tantas coisas quanto planejava.<br/>	Paul estacionou em frente a oficina e Daryl suspirou, nem havia reparado que as mãos estavam úmidas.</p><p>    –Pronto, viu? Não arrancamos nenhum pedaço seu.– Paul sorriu.</p><p>	–Obrigado pela carona.</p><p>	–Eu que agradeço pela companhia. Até mais Daryl.– Daryl acenou com a cabeça e saltou do carro caminhando a passos largos para dentro da oficina.</p><p>	–Ele é estranho.– Clementine disse.</p><p>	–Deixe-me adivinhar, você o adorou?– Paul riu e ela balançou a cabeça concordando.</p><p>	–Eu acho que ele é muito tímido, mas não é um problema, ele é bem legal.</p><p>	–Bem isso é verdade, seu pai era assim também.– Paul sentiu seu coração apertar, ainda não era fácil falar sobre seu falecido marido, isso trazia inúmeras lembranças das quais ele quase se culpava por querer esquecer por hora, era doloroso lembrar que não escutaria sua voz todo dia de manhã e de certo era mais doloroso ainda para Clementine. Ela suspirou se encolhendo, ele fazia falta aos dois.</p><p>	*<br/>	Daryl praticamente se arrastou até sua casa quando desceu do carro, estava cansado e seu corpo estava doendo e definitivamente ele precisava de um longo banho e uma esponja e muito sabão pra tirar as camadas grudentas de suor e graxa. Quando se aproximou da porta notou que a casa ao lado estava sem a placa da imobiliária, fazia um tempo desde que a casa estava à venda, desde que seu vizinho Shane se mudou para a cidade vizinha ela estava vazia. Era uma casa simples e antiga mas estava bem conservada, a tinta verde clara era recente e o corrimão da escada havia sido reparado bem como o assoalho.<br/>	Daryl só esperava que os vizinhos novos não fossem uns otários como Shane era, se eles não procurassem problemas eles não teriam problemas.<br/>	Colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, entrou tirou as botas e o casaco pesado, jogou as chaves em uma mesinha e se apressou para tomar um banho e enfim colocar roupas limpas e confortáveis. Se aproximou da janela da sala para fechar as cortinas e pode ver a luz acesa na casa ao lado, resmungou para si mesmo e fechou as cortinas.<br/>	Comeu as sobrar congeladas do jantar de ontem, escovou os dentes e se preparou pra dormir, quando fechou os olhos sua mente foi invadida por aquele sorriso largo e olhos azuis, aquela estúpida barba fofinha e cabelos brilhantes. Revirou-se na cama tentando afastar os pensamentos, ele já havia pensado em homens antes, nunca gostou de dar nomes ou rótulos e nem mesmo sabia se era apenas gay ou não, mas sabia que se sentia atraído por homens e nem a família mais disfuncional e preconceituosa do mundo puderam mudar isso nele. Seu pai percebeu e o castigava por isso, Merle mesmo sendo um imbecil de mente pequena tentava apartar e até mesmo defender Daryl mas nunca realmente adiantou, seu pai tinha uma visão distorcida e retrógrada e nada mudaria isso.</p><p>	–Merda.– ele resmungou jogando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, não queria pensar naquilo, não agora.</p><p> </p><p>Daryl acordou cedo como de costume, antes mesmo do sol nascer, a noite tinha sido difícil, não conseguia tirar lembranças ruins da cabeça e quando conseguia dormir acordava em um sobressalto por causa dos pesadelos. Sentia que um caminhão havia passado por cima dele, tinha bolsas nos olhos e suas sobrancelhas se curvavam mais profundamente que de costume.<br/>	Amarrou os cardaços da bota e abriu a porta da frente passando por ela, trancou e olhou para o lado em direção a casa vizinha, havia um Sedan preto parado do lado de fora da garagem, sua respiração engatou e ele pensou qual seria a probabilidade de ser o carro de Paul. A porta da frente da casa abriu e Clementine saiu com uma mochila nas costas e o celular nas mãos, Paul logo atrás dela com a bebê enrolada em uma manta quentinha puxando a barba do pai com as mãozinhas. <br/>	O coração de Daryl acelerou, devia ser alguma piada cósmica e se fosse não tinha a menor graça, Paul ajeitou a mochila em suas costas e a bolsa roxa e amarela com um ursinho desenhado em seu braço, olhou para o lado e seus olhos imediatamente se conectaram com os de Daryl. </p><p>	–Bem, essa é uma ótima surpresa, vizinho.– ele sorriu amplamente, Daryl poderia jurar que havia um pedaço do sol naquele maldito sorriso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Café sem açúcar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clementine sacudiu a mão livre no ar cumprimentando Daryl e obrigando ele a responder com um aceno rápido, Paul aconchegou o bebê em seus braços e se aproximou com cuidado, ele sentia que Daryl tinha receio em pessoas se aproximando dele então tentou não ser invasivo.</p><p>	–É bom saber que eu conheço pelo menos uma pessoa por aqui.– ele sorriu e Daryl assentiu. –Caso eu não tenha os apresentando, essa é River.</p><p>	A garotinha esfregou os olhos com as mãozinhas balbuciando preguiçosamente, Paul podia jurar que viu os cantos dos lábios de Daryl se erguerem, Paul puxou a touca branca cobrindo os fios loiros de River que estavam escapando.<br/>	–Ela se parece com você.– Daryl disse com as mãos dentro dos bolsos e a cabeça inclinada pra frente olhando com ternura River tentando capturar o dedo com a boca.</p><p>	–Eu sou um pai sortudo.– disse tentando capturar os olhos de Daryl por trás da franja, seus olhos eram a parte mais expressiva do seu rosto provavelmente era por isso que Daryl os mantinha escondidos.</p><p>	–Espero que você tenha um bom dia de trabalho consertando o carro de viajantes azarados.– Daryl riu, uma risada genuína, aquilo era um excelente avanço, pensou Paul. –Até mais tarde Daryl.</p><p>	–Até mais.– ele respondeu, Paul se aproximou do carro, colocou River em sua cadeirinha e prendeu o cinto, a cobriu com o cobertor e deu-lhe um beijo na testa sentindo o cheiro de talco e sabonete e colocou a bolsa do bebê e sua mochila nos bancos de trás. Clementine já estava sentada no banco do passageiro e Paul sentou ao seu lado colocando a chave na ignição e dando partida.</p><p>	–Como está se sentindo sobre o seu primeiro dia de aula?– Paul perguntou manobrando o carro pra pista.</p><p>	–Estou bem.– Clementine disse mexendo ansiosamente no chaveiro em sua mochila.</p><p>	–Não está ansiosa?– Paul olhou pelo retrovisor checando River, ela estava empurrando seus pés para cima tentando tocá-los com as mãos.</p><p>	–Não sei, só espero fazer alguns amigos não quero ficar sozinha.– ela olhou para os próprios pés e Paul liberou uma das mãos para acariciar os ombros da filha, ele sabia que ela detestava mudanças.</p><p>	–Você vai fazer muitos amigos, você é engraçada vai atrair as pessoas naturalmente.– eles pararam em um sinal vermelho logo após virarem a esquina, a escola não era longe, mas Paul não havia perdido nenhum primeiro dia de aula da garota. Ele havia crescido em um orfanato, nunca havia ninguém para levá-lo em seus primeiros dias de aula e Paul sabia o quanto eles eram assustadores e queria poder confortar Clementine e dar a ela segurança.</p><p>	No primeiro dia de aula da pré-escola a menina chorou em desespero, aquilo partiu o coração do homem em pedaços tão pequenos que provavelmente ainda haviam lascas espalhadas pela entrada do lugar se você procurasse com atenção. Paul não conseguiu deixá-la naquele dia, levou-a pra casa e a confortou, disse que não tinha problema em sentir medo mas que ela estaria em segurança por lá e ele a buscaria logo, contou a ela o quanto ela era corajosa e que conseguiria passar por isso. No dia seguinte ela entrou na escola com o rosto mais corajoso e fofo que Paul já viu na vida, ele ficou sentado dentro do carro por 3 horas, mordendo as unhas e pensando se sua pequena garotinha estava bem.<br/>	Quando o sinal tocou Clementine correu pra fora com um sorriso largo, Paul a acolheu em seus braços e ouviu a menina falar por horas sobre seus coleguinhas e como a professora ela legal. Aquilo encheu seu coração.</p><p>	–Você diz isso porquê é meu pai.– ela revirou os olhos, devia ser alguma habilidade adolescente fazer isso a cada frase que seus pais diziam.</p><p>	–Exatamente, quem te conhece melhor que o homem que trocou suas fraldas sujas?– ela riu e Paul acelerou no sinal verde.</p><p>	–Fiquei feliz quando vi o Daryl. Ele fica apavorado quando você fala com você.</p><p>	–Ele é muito tímido.– Paul fez a curva a direita e conseguiu ver a escola se aproximando.</p><p>	–E você é um maldito filhote de cachorro hiperativo.–  ela disse com um sorriso debochado e Paul riu estacionando em frente a escola.</p><p>	–Ok senhorita, está é sua parada.– Clementine tirou o cinto e olhou para fora, já havia alguns alunos do lado de fora conversando e rindo, ela sentiu um frio na barriga.–Quer que eu vá com você até a entrada?</p><p>	–Não precisa, eu consigo.</p><p>	–Tenha um bom dia de aula e não perca o ônibus.</p><p>	–Ok, pai.– ela abriu a porta mas não desceu.</p><p>	–Seu lanche está na bolsa, não esqueça de comer.– Paul disse.</p><p>	–Ok.</p><p>	–Preste atenção na aula e não arrume confusão.</p><p>	–Pai...–  ela resmungou.</p><p>	–Se alguém implicar com você me ligue imediatamente.</p><p>	–Pai!– ela disse mais alto e Paul parou, olhou para a filha com preocupação. –Eu vou ficar bem e eu amo você pai.– Paul suspirou e sorriu.</p><p>	–É claro que vai, eu te amo minha garotinha, vejo você mais tarde.– ele se inclinou e beijou a testa dela antes que ela saísse apressada em direção a escola.</p><p>	–Minhas garotas são tão corajosas.– Paul disse transbordando de orgulho e ouviu River balbuciar com a mão quase toda dentro da boca.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>	Daryl precisava de uma pausa, seu estômago estava roncando indicando que era hora do almoço e seus músculos estavam doendo, decidiu ir cafeteria da Carol sua melhor amiga e a pessoa por quem ele tinha uma admiração grandiosa. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas com quem ele se sentia a vontade para dizer quase tudo, era como uma mãe em muitas ocasiões.<br/>	Passou pela porta e ouviu um sino tocar, o lugar era pequeno e aconchegante, o papel de parede era uma estampa floral suave de branco e creme e o chão de madeira escura. Carol estava atrás do balcão atendando Sam que como sempre estava aguardando uma fornada de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate só pra ele. Carol acenou para Daryl assim que o viu e ele caminhou para a mesa dos fundos no canto como de costume, tirou o casaco pesado e jogou no encosto da cadeira, seu corpo relaxou no estofado acolchoado e ele começou a brincar com o frasco de ketchup.<br/>	Massageou os olhos cansados com as mãos e suspirou, talvez ele devesse tirar o final de semana de folga e hibernar em seu sofá até a segunda. </p><p>	–Com licença, no que posso ajudá-lo?– aquela voz, aquela maldita voz. Daryl nem precisou olhar pra cima pra saber quem era, seus ombros ficaram tensos imediatamente e quando seus olhos imergiram naquele oceano ele tinha certeza que Deus estava brincando com ele.<br/>	Daryl ficou em silêncio e Paul riu gentilmente.</p><p>	–Olá Daryl.– Paul estava com as mangas da camiseta preta dobradas, uma calça preta envolvendo suas pernas perfeitamente e botas na mesma cor, um avental amarrado na cintura e o cabelo preso em um coque.</p><p>	–Olá.</p><p>	–Posso anotar seu pedido?– perguntou balançando a caneta em sua mão.</p><p>	–Sim.– Daryl pigarreou.</p><p>	–Então?– ele disse de forma arrastada.</p><p>	–Ah, claro. Pão de alho com queijo e uma fatia de torta de limão.– disse rápido.</p><p>	–Ok, algo pra beber?</p><p>	–Café sem açúcar.</p><p>	–Ok, volto logo.– Paul sorriu colocando uma mecha solta atrás da orelha. Daryl assistiu Paul se afastar, ele parecia confortável como se tivesse nascido para lidar com pessoas, sempre sorrindo pra todos os clientes enquanto caminhava suavemente entre as mesas. <br/>	Carol se aproximou com um sorriso e se sentou a sua frente.</p><p>	–Ele é uma dadiva, é charmoso isso atrai clientes.– ela disse olhando duas senhorinhas sentadas no balcão rindo encantadas com algo que Paul havia lhes dito. –E é bonito, isso ajuda bastante.</p><p>	–Se você está dizendo.– deu de ombros afundando na cadeira e mordendo as unhas. –Como conheceu ele?</p><p>	–Ele foi recomendado por uma amiga minha, ela disse que ele estava se mudando e que levava jeito com pessoas. E que ele era pai solteiro de duas garotas, não poderia negar.– Carol disse e Daryl assentiu. –Vou fazer um almoço de boas vindas pra eles, você deveria ir.</p><p>	–Não sei.– brincou inquieto com os guardanapos na mesa.</p><p>	–Vamos seu cabeça dura, ele e sua família acabaram de chegar, precisam ser bem recepcionados e fazerem algumas amizades. Só vou chamar conhecidos nossos, não tem do que ter medo.</p><p>	–Ok.– cedeu, talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade pra ver todo mundo reunido, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Glenn e Maggie e todos os outros, fazia tempo que não se reuniam todos. E com certeza ele estava sentindo saudade de Judith, seria bom servir de brinquedo de escalar pra garotinha.</p><p>	–Ótimo, esteja lá cedo e tome um banho, você não cheira bem.– Carol disse acariciando os cabelos de Daryl enquanto levantava, ele resmungou e mostrou o dedo do meio a ela. Paul veio logo em seguida com uma bandeja em mãos, colocou os pratos sobre a mesa e a bebida.</p><p>	–Bom apetite.– Paul se preparou para sair quando Daryl fez menção em dizer algo</p><p>	–Com quem você deixou a River?</p><p>	–Com a Beth, Carol me disse que ela cuidaria bem da minha garotinha enquanto eu estivesse no trabalho, ainda não posso pagar o que gostaria estou pagando um pouco pelos cuidados dela.</p><p>	–Não se preocupe, ela cuidaria mesmo de graça, Beth tem um dom natural.– Daryl disse enfiando um pedaço de pão na boca, mastigou e sugou os dedos. Ele olhou para Paul e se sentiu envergonhado, estava agindo como um homem das cavernas. –Me desculpe, foi rude.– Pegou um guardanapo e limpou as mãos. Paul se inclinou e roubou um pedaço pequeno do pão, colocou em sua própria boa e repetiu o que Daryl fez com os dedos.</p><p>	–Não se preocupe.– ele sorriu e se retirou deixando Daryl atordoado, com um sorriso querendo escapar dos lábios e algo quente crescendo em seu peito.</p><p> </p><p>Daryl encerrou o expediente mais cedo, passou mais tempo do que de costume no banho tirando todas as camadas de graxa de sua pele, lavou os cabelos com shampoo e escovou os dentes. Colocou a roupa mais nova que tinha, o que significava que ela não tinha furos e nem manchas, secou os cabelos na toalha e até mesmo passou um pouco de perfume, pegou suas chaves e carteira. Trancou a porta da frente e respirou fundo indo até a casa de Paul, tocou a campainha e logo a porta foi aberta, Clementine olhou pra ele com um sorriso divertido.</p><p>	Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa a adolescente o puxou para dentro.</p><p>	–Pai Daryl está aqui.– ela gritou jogando o homem no sofá. –Ele já vem.– disse e caminhou até River que estava entretida com um brinquedo no tapete da sala. Daryl olhou em volta, havia algumas coisas ainda dentro de caixas mas o lugar parecia agradável. Haviam alguns porta-retratos com as fotos das meninas, uma Clementine estava com um sorriso amplo segurando uma escultura torta de algo que parecia ser um coelho, outra dela segurando River no colo e uma chamou sua atenção. Era a foto de um homem junto a Paul, ele tinha os cabelos loiros e ele bronzeada, os olhos eram verdes e seus braços rodeavam Paul.</p><p>	Não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, Paul veio pelo corredor como um raio, estava muito bem-arrumado e dava pra sentir o perfume cítrico de longe. </p><p>	–Bem, eu não esperava você aqui.– disse ofegante, pegando River no colo.</p><p>	–Pensei em dar uma carona pra vocês.– Daryl disse com a voz trêmula, os olhos de Paul saltaram e o sorriso se moldou. Daryl gostava de como ele tinha um sorriso fácil.</p><p>	–Nós adoraríamos.– ele disse. –Só preciso colocar a cadeirinha dela no seu carro.</p><p>	–Eu ajudo você.– Daryl disse, Clementine se aproximou e pegou River dos braços do pai.</p><p>	–Nós ficamos aqui, pra ela não pegar um resfriado.– ela disse balançando suavemente a irmã.</p><p>	–Obrigado.– Paul disse e saíram em direção ao Sedan estacionado na frente da garagem. Paul abriu a porta do carro e tirou a cadeirinha do acento, segurou ela com firmeza e quando se levantou pra sair bateu a cabeça na porta do carro. –Merda!– a cadeirinha escorregou de suas mãos e ele esfregou o local com os dedos.</p><p>	–Você está bem?– Daryl o puxou gentilmente para perto, olhando a cabeça procurando sangue ou algum corte, ele sentiu os fios loiros se enrolarem em seus dedos.</p><p>	–Estou.– Paul começou a rir, uma risada longa que fez Daryl se sentir contagiado e rir também.</p><p>	–Estúpido.– Daryl afastou Paul e se inclinou pra dentro do carro pegando a cadeirinha, ele ajudou Paul a fazer a troca, não foi tão difícil e quando terminaram Paul acenou para Clementine que estava os olhando da janela.</p><p>	–Obrigado Daryl, é muito gentil da sua parte.– Paul disse recostando-se no carro de Daryl.</p><p>	–Só estou retribuindo.</p><p>	–Sim, mas você não precisava.– Paul olhou a filha abrir a porta da frente e sair.</p><p>	–É, mas eu quero.– Daryl ofereceu um sorriso discreto e viu por um instante a surpresa passar no rosto de Paul.</p><p>	–Usando minhas frases contra mim? Você parece uma adolescente que eu conheço.– Paul disse a última parte mais alto quando viu Clementine se aproximar, ela mostrou a língua pra ele e Daryl riu silenciosamente.</p><p> </p><p>	Eles chegaram rápido já que a casa de Carol não era tão longe, o trajeto foi tranquilo Paul e Clementine se encarregaram de boa parte da conversa mas sempre incluíram Daryl em todas. Paul saltou do carro e imediatamente pegou River do banco de trás, Clementine e Daryl saíram em seguida e foram todos para a porta da frente, dava pra sentir o cheiro de assado de longe.<br/>	Daryl bateu à porta e ela se abriu rápidamente, Carol estava radiante e logo os empurrou para dentro.</p><p>	–Estávamos esperando vocês.– seus olhos pousaram em Daryl, ela percebeu o empenho para se arrumar e deu um tapinha no braço dele. –Você está bonito.</p><p>	Daryl resmungou e caminhou até a sala, todos já estavam lá, ele os cumprimentou e assistiu uma pequena fila se formar para cumprimentar e dar a Paul as boas vindas. Maggie e Michonne se derreteram com River no mesmo instante em que a viram, Paul estava com um sorriso estúpido de pai orgulhoso.<br/>	Daryl se aproximou de Rick, Glenn e Carl que estava com Judith nos braços, ele deu um beijo na testa da menina e apertou a mão de Rick. Judith ergueu os braços pedindo para ir pro colo de Daryl e Carl passou a garota pra ele.</p><p>	–Ei pequena, você está crescendo rápido.– ele disse enquanto ela puxava seus cabelos.</p><p>	–Vocês vieram juntos?– Rick perguntou.</p><p>	–Sim, ele é meu vizinho.– ele deu de ombros e Rick riu.</p><p>	–E você deu a ele uma carona?</p><p>	–Só estava retribuindo, sendo gentil e tudo mais.– Daryl olhou para Judith, por que era tão estranho falar sobre Paul com Rick?</p><p>	–Bem, ele parece ser uma boa pessoa. Ele disse por que se mudou?</p><p>	–Queria criar as filhas em um lugar tranquilo ou algo assim.– Daryl olhou para Paul, Michonne estava com River nos braços fazendo cócegas na garota e Maggie estava conversando com Paul sobre algo relacionado a bebês. Daryl notou os olharem de Glenn, certamente ele estava com ciúmes da esposa conversando tão alegremente com um homem bonito.</p><p>	Daryl caçou Clementine com os olhos, ela estava no canto da sala parecia desconfortável com tantos adultos ao redor interagindo e falando de coisas que ela não se importava tanto. Pensou em ir até ela, Daryl sabia como era ruim se sentir sozinho mas só então notou que Carl não estava mais ao lado de Rick, ele estava indo na direção dela.<br/>	–Um garoto rápido.– Glenn disse rindo e Rick acompanhou.</p><p>	–O jantar está servido.– Carol anunciou entrando na sala, eles caminharam até a sala de jantar, Daryl acomodou Judith em um cercadinho e Michonne fez o mesmo com River. Todos se sentaram aos poucos, ao seu lado estava Carol e no outro Paul.</p><p>	–Então, o que fez um jovem pai se mudar para o interior?– Carol perguntou servindo o assado.</p><p>	Os olhares caíram sobre Paul e Daryl sentiu ele ficar um pouco tenso ao seu lado.</p><p>	–Perdi meu marido para o câncer a alguns meses, ele sempre teve vontade de se mudar pra cá, na verdade estávamos planejando a mudança antes de descobrirmos sobre o câncer, decidimos realizar a vontade dele mesmo assim.– a sala ficou em silêncio, Daryl se lembrou dos porta-retratos e a foto do homem, deveria ser o falecido marido de Paul. Maggie pigarreou.</p><p>	–Tenho certeza que ele está muito feliz por isso.– ela ofereceu um sorriso reconfortante e Paul assentiu.</p><p> </p><p>Desconsiderando o início o jantar foi bom, todos conversaram, riram e beberam, exceto os adolescentes, Maggie, Paul e Daryl. Daryl viu por diversas vezes Clem e Carl conversando empolgados e se sentiu bem pela menina ter achado alguém pra conversar. </p><p>	–Oh não, você não fez isso!– Maggie gargalhou.</p><p>	–Juro por Deus, aquela senhorinha nunca mais nós olhou da mesma forma. Toda vez que nós via na rua ela tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, nunca mais faço isso em um estacionamento.– Paul disse dando um gole no refrigerante, Daryl ficou feliz, Paul era uma ótima adição ao grupo, ele nunca os viu rir tanto. <br/>	Glenn se contorceu chorando de rir a cada história que Paul os contava e Carl o olhava com os olhos esbugalhados e as bochechas coradas quando ouvia de relance, Clem não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com as histórias constrangedoras, pelo contrário ela ria da cara das pessoas principalmente do garoto ao seu lado.</p><p>	–Acho que devemos ir, está tarde.– Paul disse colocando o copo sobre a mesa. Ele se despediu de todos, Clementine e Daryl fizeram o mesmo, River se acomodou nos braços da irmã e eles foram pra fora. Carol puxou Daryl antes que ele atravessasse a porta disse pertinho.</p><p>	–Ele é um excelente homem.</p><p>	–Sim.– Daryl disso sem entender onde ela queria chegar.</p><p>	–Talvez seria um bom partido pra você.</p><p>	–Você está ficando mais louca a cada dia sabia? Ele perdeu o marido e além disso eu conheço ele a um dia.</p><p>	–Não estou dizendo pra você enfiar ele no primeiro cômodo vazio que encontrar e transar com ele. Só estou dizendo que gosto do jeito dele e se por acaso a chance surgir pode ser uma coisa boa.– Daryl sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e se virou.</p><p>	–Não ouvir essa baboseira.– ele apressou o passo quando ouviu Carol gritar atrás dele, Daryl entrou no carro e Paul o olhou confuso e preocupado.</p><p>	–Está tudo bem?</p><p>	–Sim.– suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo, ele não queria falar sobre isso com Carol, não agora. Ele se sentia atraído por Paul mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam, não com Daryl e não tão rápido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigado pela leitura, deixe-me saber o que você achou, comentários e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>